Use the given information to make a logical conclusion, if possible. If a shape is a pentagon, then the shape has five sides. If a shape is a pentagon, then the shape has five angles.
Identify the first hypothesis , the first conclusion , the second hypothesis , and the second conclusion Do the two sentences come in the form "If , then . If , then ", where first conclusion and second hypothesis are the same? In other words, do the sentences look like ${P}\implies {Q}$ ${Q}\implies {R}$ No. So, we cannot form a logical conclusion.